Conventional medical simulations require specialized devices specific to each simulator to simulate a specific medical procedure. Rather than accepting tools designed for and used during actual surgical procedures, certain medical simulators may operate only with tools specifically designed for that medical simulator. Frequently, these simulator-specific tools only approximate the design and feel of real surgical tools, diminishing the realism and effectiveness of the medical simulation.
As one example, a medical simulator for laparoscopic surgery may use a laparoscopic tool designed for interaction with the simulator. Such a laparoscopic simulation tool may only approximate the design and operation of real laparoscopic tools. Laparoscopic surgery is performed by using tools where the action is delivered at a distance through a mechanical linkage. Thus, a need exists for systems and methods for sensing hand motion by measuring remote displacement.